Sexy poses Zero lemon
by miss89
Summary: Shika is a purblood vampire and model. After a photo session the photographer tells her to practice, and so she does.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by Komakipureblood on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Snap. Another picture got taken. The camera snapped once again.

- "Beautiful, Shika! Let me see some more!" the photographer stated excited. Shika was model in her free time. Usually the vampire laws would say that a pureblood like her shouldn't take a job, but she didn't really care about it. Because of her status she could do whatever she wanted. Along with her class mates, Shiki and Rima, she was working as model. Today it was only her, and the theme today was bath suits. First she didn't really like the idea about being that exposed in front of the camera, especially because she knew her friends and family was able to see them afterwards. But as she started to pose in front of the camera she felt more comfortable about it and soon was able to give more and more different poses. Still she was quite new at the job, but everyone treated her like she'd been there forever.

After the photo session she went to the changing room to her own clothes. Still she kept her hair on the ponytails since she thought it looked pretty that day.

- "That was amazing, Shika!! You so have to practice on your poses! They are beautiful!" the photographer exclaimed when she was one her way out.

- "And you need to practice your talking" she said sarcastically making the photographer laugh. Rolling her eyes, Shika walked back to the academy to meet her boyfriend, Zero. It was a huge break on every rule, for a pureblood to fall in love with an ex-human. It was a scandal but it didn't really bother her. She was used to get it the way she wanted. Zero had told her to wait for him at his room, but since he was not there she decided to take a quick shower. Stripping of her clothes she stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water trickle over her naked body.

After the shower she dried herself and put on her underwear and her nightdress while thinking of what the photographer said to her. Drying her hair she sat on bed. How could she possibly practice poses for a photo shot? But maybe. Lying down on the bed she slides her hands up her thighs and up her neck. She tried many different poses and ended up on the stomach when a smell caught her nose.

- "Practicing for next job?" Zero's voice spoke. Smirking she turned her head towards him. He finally got of duty.

- "The photographer told me to" she smirked lying on her back looking up at him. He smirked and sat down next to her, stroking her right arm.

- "I missed you" Shika then said and sat up kissing him on the lips. Smiling he kissed her back, sliding a hand up at her side.

- "So why did you have to practice? You're already good" he said when they parted.

- "He said I only needed a little" she smirked and lay seductively back on the bed.

- "But you're still gorgeous" he mumbled bending down to kiss her. Putting a hand on his neck she pulled him a little closer, running her tongue over his lips asking for entrance. He gave her access but before she could do anything he forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring every single inch, massaging her tongue with his. He knew she liked it that way. She let of a muffed moan in his mouth, causing him to smirk into the kiss. One of his hands sneaked under her baby blue nightdress – slowly pulling it off her make them part. He glanced over her now half exposed tanned body that was shining in the moonlight from the window. Lying there under him she shifts a bit and her arms were now over her head and one leg bended.

- "You really become good at those poses" he smirked sliding his hands up and down her beautiful tanned body.

- "Yea, they are sexy right?" she asked sarcastic rolling her eyes. Grinning he leaned in before kissing her neck.

- "Yea" he muttered under her skin, right under her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Kissing her neck he found her weak spot and sucked and licked it, making her let out a soft moan. The model ran a hand through his silver hair and softly bit her lip. Zero's hands ran all over her body, brushing over her breasts. Instinctively she arched her back wanting his touch. He returned to her lips once again and reached to undo her bra revealing her beautiful breast. She blushed. Not that he haven't seen her like that before but somehow it always makes her excited.

He kissed her down her chest before sucking on one of them and massaging the other. She let out another moan and started to undo his uniform, revealing his well trained chest. Without much trouble she flipped him over on his back, and began to kiss him down his chest to the rim of his pants. Teasingly she brushed her hand over the bulge of his pants. He let out a low groan and flipped her over on her back again, placing a kiss on her lips before one of his hands cupped her female hood. She couldn't help but gasp. His lips attacked her neck again before pulling her panties off and start to massage her female hood. The bluenette did her best to keep in a moan but failed and felt her lover smirk against her neck. She moaned louder when he wriggled two fingers inside of her wetness. To get back to her senses she undid his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

- "Zero" she moaned and felt something inside her release. Slowly he pulled his fingers out of her and licked the juices of them. Panting a little she ripped of his boxers, making his throbbing member brush against her entrance. She moaned again. He bends over and kissed her passionately and entered her. She moaned as he started to move in and out of her in a steady pace while glancing at her under him.

- "Zero... please.. faster, harder" she begged and he obeyed her wish. He trusted faster and harder into her making her moan louder every time. It was driving her over the edge and she half moaned half screamed his name when she came for the second time that night, making him come and release inside of her.

Pulling out he lay exhausted beside her. The sweat on their bodies twinkled in the moonlight. Shika turned towards him and pecked his cheek.

- "I love you so much" she whispered snuggling up close to him.

- "I love you too, Shika" he said and kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close for the rest of the night.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Zero Kiryuu lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
